Traditionally, whole slide imaging is used to capture an image or digital representation of a pathology slide. During whole slide imaging, the entire pathology slide is optically scanned to form a digital representation of the tissue slide. In some examples, the digital representation is subsequently compressed, quantized and/or encoded prior to storage.